Muse
by Loves Ironic Tragedy
Summary: Four: Holding It Together. Matt decides that he and Near should go on the tour with Necromance and calls up Mello, leaving his heart pounding. NOT Mello/Light. MelloxMatt and onesided LightxMello and NearxMello. Possible LightxL later. T for language.
1. Publicity Stunt

**Music To My Ears**

One: Publicity Stunt

Paparazzi makes them feel like they're in a blur—all the camera lights wrecking their vision, all the people cramping their personal space, entering their bubbles.

"Any comments about the new album that you want to share with fans?"

"Is it true that you never wear underwear?"

"Will you marry my daughter?"

_Light Yagami and Mihael "Mello" Keehl answer accordingly._

_Sure._

_No._

_Is she hot?_

"Who do you want to back up your band on this upcoming tour?"

"What are the new songs going to be like?"

"Is it true that both of you are gay?"

_Someone that kisses ass but doesn't suck it._

_Sick-nasty, that's what._

_Maybe; who wants to know?_

"I do."

_Yes._

"Everyone does!"

_Then that's a no._

"Mello, do you think that you'll ever find someone that can keep up with your hardcore lifestyle?"

_Not really, but if I do they're going to get laid every night and I will love them forever._

"Light, do you return the public affections of Misa Amane, the sweet little model that showed up at your last concert?"

_Not really, but if I did I would probably kill myself._

"Light! Light! Why would you say such a thing about someone who wants nothing more than your love?"

_Maybe because I'm an asshole and spend ninety percent of my life with this one?_

"Are you saying your partner in crime is a bad influence?"

_Fuck off; of course I'm a good influence!_

_Stop lying to yourself, Mel. You're an ass._

_And you're a dick! Why are you such a faggot, Light?_

_Why are you such an asshole?_

_I love you, dude._

_I love you too._

Mello smirks, grabs his Yagami friend by the forearm and pulled him into a painfully passionate kiss. Light knotted his fingers in Mello's hair, moaning a little into the kiss. The blonde bass-playing singer grabbed the rear of his best friend, milking the publicity stunt for all it was worth.

Camera flashes went off accordingly.

Light hated stunts like this, as he wasn't a huge fan of things like this, but he did it anyway because at the end of the day he loved Mello. They were best friends. They started this band. They wrote the lyrics. They made out randomly for no apparent reason… Even if Light secretly enjoyed every moment of Mello's lips on his.

"Light, Mello! Is there something you're not telling us?! Is there a hidden flame burning between you two?"

Light forces himself to pull back slowly, still savoring the last tastes of alcohol and chocolate. He wonders if Mello knows how delicious he tastes and how much he is wanted.

Mello winks, the glance that they share saying that this was just for fun and they knew it.

_Nope. Don't you know a publicity stunt when you see one, faggot?_

Light laughs a little.

_You're nice, dude._

_Thanks, sexy thing. Now let's get out of here._

_With pleasure._

Mello struggles, but manages to throw open the passenger door to his pimpin' Lamborghini and climbs over to the driver's seat.

_Come on, Yagami! I don't got all day!_

Light jumps in after him, slams the door shut behind him. The sleeve of a jacket was stuck in the door and as Mello punched the gas, the jacket was ripped from the arm of an innocent paparazzo.

"Oops," Mello says innocently, shrugging his slender shoulders. He smiles sheepishly.

"Way to go, Mel- real smooth." The brunette rhythm guitar player snorts and ruffles his own hair.

"I know I am, but what are you?"

"Sexier than you."

"That's not even possible, Raito-kun."

Light blushes deeply. He didn't like the name Raito, but whenever Mello said it, it was perfectly fine. "Whatever, bitch. Whatever; I love you anyway."

"I know you do, you faggot. When are you going to get yourself a boyfriend, dude? You seriously need to get laid," Mello tells him.

Big shocker, right?-Light Yagami, a young man of nearing-sex-icon status cannot get a girlf—boyfriend. His friend, though, was already a sex object. Girls had posters of both of them, but chances were that the ones that were solely dedicated to Mello, who never let anyone refer to him by his real name, not even his fangirls, had stains on them from certain sex-related incidents that may or may not involve masturbation or their boyfriend. Either way, Mello was way farther along than his sexually inept friend. Hence Mello writing any songs about the pleasure of loving someone or being with someone or just plain ol' sex; the brunette of the two knew nothing about love. Neither did Mello, but at least he had an idea, being the eloquent bastard he was.

Eloquent bastard means you automatically know how to make things sound beautiful, even if you have no idea how they really work.

"I'll get a boyfriend when you do," Light says with his tongue sticking out like a child.

"_Sure you will_, Raito. You say that as if you aren't a socially awkward hoe," Mello says with a smirk.

"Bitch."

"You know it."

"So what's on the agenda when we get back to the studio?"

"We have to pick the supporting bands for the tour, we have to write like, three fucking songs in two days, and we have to pick a new drummer."

"Why? What's wrong with Chaz?"

"I don't like the way he looks at me. It pisses me off."

"Dude, you're such a pussy."

"Up shut the fuck, Light. I don't care. He's a creep."

"And you're not?" Light snorts, folding his arms.

"Of course I am, but at least I'm sexy."

Light flushes. He didn't think Chaz was ugly, but whatever… Mello spoke the final truth and that was all that mattered. "Okay, whatever. We can work all that other stuff out." _Because writing three songs is _such_ a pain in the ass,_ Light thinks sarcastically.

"Damn right we can. We have to or they'll bump us off," Mello snorts. He reaches for a bar of chocolate around the passenger seat as he and Light are both in the back still.

Light blinks. "You're kidding, right?"

"Please, Light; there's no better publicity for a label than their number one band burning to death," Mello says as if it is the most obvious fact in the world and everyone knows it.

_Top three things to watch out for according to Light Yagami:_

_Mello getting AIDS._

_The tour being a total fail._

_The record label killing us._

_(Additional #4: Chaz getting kicked out without my consent.)_


	2. Words? I Like Words

**Music To My Ears**

Two: Words? I like words.

**Light**

"I hate my life," Mel mutters to me, fumbling with a pencil over a black one-subject notebook that he bummed off me in school. I never got it back, but it didn't matter. He needed it more than I did. "This sucks. What am I supposed to write about that's something, I don't know, _new_?"

"No such thing. Everyone's done everything good," I tell him, kicking back in black leather rolling chair. I gently twirl a strand of hair between two of my fingers, around only one of them.

"Fuck you. I can do it. I know I can."

"Doesn't mean they won't turn out shitty," I remind him, spinning around in slow circles with the chair.

"Why don't you try writing a song, bitch boy?" he snarls, ruffling his hair, glaring at the doodle-coated page in front of him.

"I would if you ever let me," I grumble. Promptly, a notebook is tossed at me and bounces off the back of the chair when I skillfully turn. I blink. That would have hit me in the face. Last thing I need- less than I need this damned social awkwardness with just about everyone –is to have a huge scratch on my face. Everyone would ask me if Mello abuses me or something stupid like that.

"There. I'm letting you. Have a blast."

Mello storms out with a scowl plastered on his face, ruining the smooth, soft, adorable features. I sigh, knowing that I put the scowl there. I never should have given him the notebook. I pick it up off the floor and flip to the very first page. In handwriting that I do not recognize, the only words on the page are written.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

What the hell?

I rifle through the rest of the notebook. It's completely empty! I've been using this notebook for two years. How the hell is it completely blank?! I close it and look at the cover. It's black. It looks identical to my notebook except… There are white characters scratched into the cover messily.

敵意 (Hostility)

What the hell is this thing?!

"_Hyuk hyuk. I see you have my notebook, lovely little leech-boy._" A deep voice coming from nowhere is whispering in my ear.

I sharply whip my head around to the left. _What the…_ There is no one here. I am alone, in a chair, with a malicious voice whispering in my ear. The voice seems to have gone away, though…

"_Well? Aren't you going to write down your lyrics—your beautiful, beautiful lyrics? Heh. Maybe the others were right; should I have let Nate keep the notebook?"_

I shudder and whip around aimlessly. "Where… Are you?" I hiss through my teeth, looking at the red studio walls carefully, glancing down at the carpet, over my shoulder. I rise to my feet and slowly back towards the wall in fear, listening to the voice ramble on about nothing that matters.

"_I thought you would be interesting, party-boy, but I suppose the real partier is your blonde friend, right?" _I shut my eyes tight and nod, hoping nothing bad would come about this. _"Come on, kid. Open your eyes."_

I open one eye skillfully to see a beast with wings standing before me. My jaw drops. I begin to sweat. What is this? What does it want with me? Why is it here? What's up with this notebook? What the hell is going on here? Where's Mello when I need him?

_Getting laid_, the voice in my head says.

_Shut up. He's not getting laid right now. I can assure you of that_.

_How?_

_The nearest whorehouse is like, twenty minutes away. He's only been gone what, five?_

"Hey kid… Can you just give me my notebook back if you're not going to be fun? I got things to do."

I blink a few times and nod stiffly. I point to the notebook, sitting on the chair.

The blue beast smiles devilishly. "You look scared, boy. What's your name?" He holds his notebook loosely between a few of his extremely large fingers.

"L-L-Light Y-Y-Y-Yagami," I eventually get out of my mouth, freaked out beyond all reasonable belief.

"Well, Light, my name is Ryuk. Consider me your new best friend," he said, sitting casually in the rolling chair and spinning around amusedly. "Do you have any apples?"

I raise an eyebrow. _What the… _"Apples?"

"Yeah, apples; do you have any?"

"Uh… There should be some in the kitchen…" I say carefully.

"Can you go get one for me?"

I blink. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm _hungry_ and I haven't had a good apple in _decades_. Would you please get me an apple, your kindness?" Ryuk pleads, never ceasing the chair-circling. "Also, no one wants to see a floating apple."

I nod in agreement as if I actually know what he is talking about. I sneak out the door slowly, telling him as I go, "I'll… Get right on that…" When I am all the way out, I slam the door behind.

Thoughts are racing through my head as I trail to the kitchen quickly to grab a single red apple, purposely picking the best, shiniest one I see, just in case that a slip-up will kill me with this weird… Ryuk… Thing.

**Mello**

Fuck.

I spit out my smoke because it tastes like shit after seeing the Top 100.

Of course _Near_'s fucking group is number one. Of course mine is number two. Story of my fucking life, right there. It's like someone up there hates me?

I glare at the rosary around my neck.

_I thought you gave a fuck, but apparently not._

**A/N: **I realize this is painfully short, but I'm trying to figure out where exactly I want to go with this story. Updates will be rather slow, most likely... Sadly... All that jazz.


	3. Inferiority Issues

**Music to My Ears**

Three: Inferiority Issues.

If you gave Mello five minutes he could come up with at least seventy things that pissed him off about Near. If you gave Mello _six_ minutes he could come up with at least seventy things that pissed him off about Near and still find time to write about all the times that Near infuriated him by being better than the blonde. One thing that Mello could never find comfort in was the fact that he would always be number two. No, Mello did not enjoy routine—especially this one. The fact he was permanently etched into second place behind his worst enemy would forever scar him. Two things bothered him the most about being in second place.

Back at Wammy's House, Mello was forced to watch Near win the heart of the chocolate-addict's love interest—a copper-haired gamer named Matt (Mail) Jeevas.

Now the albino and the love interest were in the same band together and had been for about a year—the same length as Mello had been partnered with Light. Noticing a trend here? With Near and Mello, everything would always have to be a competition. In the end, neither of them would win because neither would let the other win when in doing so, they both could win.

Confusing, no? No, not really. It was actually quite simple. Mello hated Near. Near hated Mello. Mello- still –loved Matt. Near- still –didn't care but liked rubbing it in Mello's face that he could not get what he wanted. As for Matt…

Matt did not have much of a say in the matter after Near completely turned his ass on Mello, hence the dangerous boy's escape from the institution. He was upset. Anyone could understand that as long as they were not Near. Anyone who was not Near was perfectly alright in Mello's book, even if they killed someone. It would be hypocrisy otherwise. (For anyone that had read his book, Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, they got a full taste of Mello's thoughts. His narrator _admired_ the killer of the story.)

Mello scratched the back of his neck. Why did everything have to be so goddamn difficult for him? Why did Near always get life handed to him on a platinum record?

Someone up there hated Mello—someone named _Shinigami Records_. And Shinigami Records had big plans for Next Necromance. Very big plans they were indeed.

_Meanwhile: Somewhere Else in America._

Near looked over his shoulder at Matt. Matt- with his penny-colored copper hair and amazon green eyes, black and white striped shirt hanging loosely over his slender frame, and black skinny jeans slacking around his hips –looked great that day. That was Near's prize; after years of competition and the few years it took for Near and Mello to rival each other on the charts, Near was still on top. Matt was the trophy of this conquest. Near acknowledged his victory, but had no true appreciation for it. For him, everything was a hollow win. Everything was empty, even Matt.

Poor, poor Matt had no idea that he was being treated as a trophy in a case, only taken care of a hell of a lot worse and expected to clean its own case.

"Is something wrong, Near?" Matt asked, tilting his head from behind the copy of L magazine held between his fingers. He flipped the page over.

"Why does Matt think something is wrong?" Near asked in return. He turned completely around to look at Matt. Matt was sitting casually on the wicker chair holding the _latest_ issue of L magazine. The latest issue happened to have Next Necromance on the cover and that agitated Near to no end.

Matt peered over the back to see the cover. On the inside, he swooned at the sight of Mello's fierce features and wanted nothing more than to toy with that blonde hair, more fine than silk and far more valuable. "I know you are not a fan, but the kids like them."

"Lately I have been thinking everyone does. It is very difficult to empathize with those kids for me," Near admitted, twirling locks of his pale pearl hair.

Matt shook his head. "I sort-of can. I have to say though; Mello was way hotter without Lead Singer Syndrome."

Near shuddered. He wanted to hear nothing good about Mello- not even how good-looking he was no matter how true it was.

"This article is kind-of fucked. He even mentions you, Near!" Matt laughed. Near's eyes went wide. "Be happy, dude. That means more publicity for us, right?"

Near pursed his lips. "Yes, quite. Could Matt read me the reference?"

"Well it's all an interview with Mello and pretty interesting. I'm just going to read this all verbatim so you don't get confused." Matt said with a grin. He stared back down at the pages of L Magazine. The first question that caught his eye lead him to deciding not to read it aloud, but it made his heart sink a bit. The part about marriage in general did, anyway.

_***L:**__ Mello, is it true that wedding bells are soon to ring for you and Light?_

_**Mello:**__ Well, Light and I have no statements to make at this time. We're just good friends._

Matt always felt bad for having eyes for Mello, whom his best friend had animosity for. It racked his brain consistently- whether or not Mello still thought about him or remembered him or anything like that.

_**L:**__ So your new tour is coming up later this month. Is there anyone you want an opportunity to perform with?_

_**Mello:**__ Not particularly, but if Near decides he wants to find out who's better once-and-for-all and attempt to show me up on my own tour, I wouldn't be surprised. In fact, I would be flattered if he wanted to be in the same lineup as me. _

_**L:**__ Is it true that you two have held an ongoing rivalry since childhood?_

_**Mello:**__ You have no fucking idea._

Near was fuming as he listened to Matt talk. It was not that Matt was pissing him off; it was more that Mello had the nerve to outwardly challenge him like this in a copy of everyone's favorite magazine.

"So Near, what do you think?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. He found his fingers gliding over the images of Mello between pages, wondering how it would be if he were actually there. Near had tried to rid his friend of Mello a long time ago. For a while he had succeeded, too, but Matt became aware of the tricks just in time. Luckily when Mello left Wammy's, he did not do so on bad terms with Matt.

Near rubbed his temples. "Sure. I see nothing wrong with his proposition. We might as well do it." Deep down he did not agree, but he let it happen anyway. For one thing he wanted to settle everything once and for all. For the other, it might be nice to embarrass the shit out of Mello.

Matt hung his head and shook it disappointedly. He recalled the amount of lies Near tried to tell him. Then he thought about their conversation from just a couple weeks ago.

_Mello obviously hates you. Had you not seen the glares?_

**They were only because I was with you.**

_Mello likes women, Matt._

**Have you seen the fucking way he dresses?**

_He wants nothing to do with you. He told me._

**That's funny because he told me before he left that he wanted to make sure he left with us on good terms, then kissed me, then left. So I'm pretty sure he wanted something to do with me. Also, why the hell would he talk to you?**

_Maybe he did then but not now._

**He doesn't want to tour with you to beat your ass, Near. Shit, **_**I**_** tour with you because I want to beat you. He wants to tour with our band because he wants what he doesn't have.**

_First place, frankly, is all he wants._

**Like hell. I'm pretty sure if he got the prize he'd be fine.**

_What might that be?_

**You are the dumbest albino I have ever met.**

_I take offense to that, Matt._

**I take offense to your existence, Near. I'm going out.** Matt got up and left the room, leaving Near staring blankly at the door. Matt thought this a pathetic cop-out from the argument, but he would always deny that Mello hated him. Mello hated Near, not Matt. All those glares were never directed at the redhead. (He got longing looks of admiration… If that even makes sense coming from Mello, anyway. That's what Matt saw.)

Now, in present day, Matt stares at his ratty gray Converse and asks himself, _Why do I work with this douchebag?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: For those of you that actually enjoyed this story, I am _so sorry_ for the painfully long wait for an update. I had temporarily given up on this and now that I have ideas, they will be blossoming in the form of updates! Huzzah! Anyway, thanks for being patient. I really appreciate it. As for anyone who feels like flaming this, please go masturbate because I don't care about what you say. (Thank you to blue-eyes27 & Sisyphean Effort for reviewing. I apologize profusely for making you wait if you care.)

*Did anyone catch the Singin' In The Rain reference? If not, it was in the couple magazine questions. My school is doing a production of the musical, so I quoted it. I did change the names, since Gene Kelly was not playing Mihael Keehl and the character was Lina Lamont, not Light Yagami.


	4. Holding It Together

**Music to My Ears**

Four: Holding It Together

Matt looks at the watch wrapped around his wrist. He wills it to stop, but it doesn't. Why won't the clock stop? Why won't time stop for five goddamn minutes so he has the time to sort himself out? He really thinks he should see Mello and Light and talk about touring with them. Mostly Mello though. Because really, Light is just a man-stealer that wants to take Mello from Matt. Matt has always thought that. When they released their first EP and Matt saw that look in lights eye, it immediately became impossible to deny he was secretly in-like with the blonde.

And Matt? All he wanted to do was punch the Yagami boy in the face. He had seen on TV _just how much_ he enjoyed Mello's random make-out sessions and Matt wished with everything in his soul that he could trade places with Light.

Sighing, he pulls his phone out of his pocket- a new 6G number that has yet to be released to the public –and dials the number of _Shinigami Records_.

"Hello, this is Shinigami Records—bringing you the latest and greatest of rock music. How may I direct your call?" a female voice recites. She sounds like a computer she's so dull. The only thing leading Matt to believe otherwise was the slight inflections of cheer in some of her words.

"Hey. I need to talk to the manager of Next Necromance. Like, now," Matt demands. He grabs a smoke from the pack on the coffee table and lights it the old-school way- with a match. He stomps out the match and takes a puff of his cigarette.

"May I ask who is calling?" the lady asks. _No shit you can ask, you just did, dumb broad._

"The name's Matt as in Matt from _Your Betrayal. _Put me through already." This is getting really boring for him really fast.

"Oh, so _you're_ Matt…"

"What's it to ya, girl?" he sneers.

"I guess I pictured you slightly… nicer. Since _Necromance_ wants to work with you I figured you would at least be slightly polite to their record company."

Matt rolls his eyes. "I ain't polite to anyone so get used to it. The Matt you seem to think you know is a façade. Get over it. Now put me through before I go through the trouble of getting you fired for questioning me."

The lady _humphs _and sighs. He can practically hear her shaking her head and smirks at this. She knows he could get her fired. He knows he could get her fired. It's an easy job and he has nothing better to do so in his eyes, _why not, right_? She _did_ piss off a large piece of the No. 1 band on the charts and that is absolutely unforgivable.

"I'll patch you through. Sorry for troubling you, Mr. Jeevas," she apologizes mildly. Does he feel bad for hurting her feelings? Ha. No. Why should he? She pissed him off. There's all the justification he needs.

_She stood between me and what I want. That's reason enough to have her organs repossessed. _

Well, maybe to him it's okay. On normal standards that's insanely disgusting. He doesn't care, though. Right now, the only thing he knows is that he wants to fucking talk to Mello and if he has to go down there, kick some ass, and take some names to do so then dammit he's going to do it.

"Yeah. You should be," he agrees, scratching his head while he waits to be put on hold.

Heh. The company's hold music is _Necromance_. As if that isn't extremely predictable; and is it weird how Matt already knows all the lyrics to the loud, bass-heavy song? He finds himself singing along quietly to Mello's voice. Why isn't this song at number one?

_Why don't you stab me in my sleep?_

_Put your hand in mine and sew what I reap._

_Pour a drink. We can talk it over._

_Put your foot in your mouth. We're not talking this over._

_You sonofabitch you're lying scum-_

_trying to pretend every fucking time you cum._

_Break my heart three more times._

_I'll laugh (or something along those lines)._

_I may still be a kid, but I'm more grown up than you._

_I might still be like the Wizard of Id, but I'm so much more grown up than you._

_You call me immature?_

_Shove it down your throat._

_Calling me a liar?_

_Shove it down your throat._

_It's all a total lie anyway._

_It's always gonna be a lie._

_You could try this thing called an 'a-pol-o-gy'._

_But that word ain't in your dictionary._

_Some pal you are for me you stupid drama queen. _

"Uh… Hello?" a man's voice interrupts Matt's singing. Matt flushes and clears his throat. "Okay, so you are there. Who's this again?"

"Matt. From Your Betrayal. Is this the manager of Next Necromance?" He speaks far more civilly to this man than he did to the peon secretary for the record company. If this is really their manager then he is so close to speaking to Mello. So. Very. Close. God, he wants this.

"Oh. Hi Matt! I'm Chaz, the drummer."

Matt raises an eyebrow. "You're the manager, too?"

"It's a declaration of independence for the guys to have the drummer watching out for them. They don't need to be paying anyone any more than they already are. No one does. Economy's down, we're all fucked, y'know… the usual. So what can I do for you, Jeevas?"

Matt coughs and scratches the back of his head, leaning back slightly into the couch. "I noticed this interview with Mello in which he said he wants to tour with Near and me for one reason or another…"

"That? You should probably talk to Mello about that."

Ha. Light never gets let in on anything, apparently. Score one for Matt: at least he knows what's going down. "Cool. Is he around?"

"You caught us at a perfect time, actually. Light is in the sound booth and Mello is starting to fall asleep. Maybe you can wake him up by shocking the shit out of him?"

Matt nods, rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I can. Just pass him the phone."

In the background he hears Chaz yelling, "Douchebag, phone for you!"

And then Mello's familiar, agitated voice asks, "Who the fuck is it?"

"Some dude wants to talk touring with you."

"Ah, shit. Fine, whatever, give me the damn phone." There's some rustling then Mello's voice is ringing in Matt's ear. "Hey. What can I do for you?"

Matt's face turns bright red. Red as in tomato red. He hasn't talked to Mello since they were at Wammy's together. Or maybe it was shortly after Mello left Wammy's. Something like that, really. All Matt cares about was that single kiss they shared that completely confirmed homosexuality.

"I'm pregnant," Matt blandly declares, lying easily.

"What the fuck?"

Matt just coughs, tapping his cig against the ashtray. "Hey there, Mels. Long time no talk," he greets fondly, thinking nothing of it.

"Near?" Mello snarls, sounding pissed.

"No, dumbass. The other one. Your friend." _You know, the one that loves you secretly? Matt? Yeah, that one! Hi! Who is he? He was your best friend, you ass. Thanks for remembering him._

"Matt!" Mello nearly squeals in happiness. Matt blushes. "I haven't heard from you in forever, dude. What's good?"

"Same stuff, different day," Matt mutters with a content smile. _His voice is so fetching. _"How about you?"

"Ditto. It gets boring after a while."

"So I have a sort-of favor to ask you…" Matt begins. Why does he envision Mello barking like an eager puppy? "I'm deciding for Near that we want to do the tour with you."

"…?" Mello goes quiet. There is rustling. Probably someone's hair getting ruffled. "Seriously?"

"Yep. My gift to you for being _number two_," Matt jokingly informs him, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He coughs again on the second hand smoke.

"Gee, thanks. You're a real pal," Mello sarcastically snorts. "But really, that's great. I can't wait for us to kick your asses."

_Yeah, right. As much as we deserve it for always being better than you, it's not going to happen._

"Right," Matt drawls, unconvinced. "Point is that you get to tour with your two favorite wankers from Wammy's."

"And I couldn't be happier. This is awesome, Matt. I'm glad it's you telling me and not Near. I would kick his ass for calling me, but hearing you just makes me… I dunno. It puts the negativity at ease."

Matt blushes some more and squanders it by shaking his head and laughing. "You're so gay, Mel."

"So are you, Matty."

"Some things don't change, huh?"

"Nope. They really don't." Mello pauses. "Hey, I have to get back to the band. So how about you and me meet up in a couple weeks and talk about the tour. And we'll sort everything out. You bring Near, I bring Light?" Mello suggests pleasantly.

Grr. So Light _does_ hold some sort of influence somewhere. Damn it. There goes Matt's mood.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. I'll talk it over with the sheep. Talk to you later?"

"Sure. The number you caught me at is actually my cell and not Chaz's. He just happened to pick up for me. So you can text me at this if you want."

"That works."

"Bye Matt!" Mello giddily says before hanging up, not giving Matt the chance to bid a farewell.

Matt chuckles to himself. That's Mello: impulsive, quick, and hates being on the phone longer than he has to. Even for Matt that wouldn't change. Not that he expected it to or anything, but still. It can be kinda disappointing.

Nonetheless, Matt sets down his phone with a smile and tilts his head back, staring blankly at the ceiling, heart hammering in his chest, cracking his ribs. He reaches down to get his iPod off the table and secretly puts on Next Necromance, listening to his favorite ballad by them called _Love Like Lust._ It's a song about this guy who is deeply in love with the girl (or guy depending on how you think about it) in the song. And he's so crazy about her and he knows he loves her but she always takes it the wrong way, like it's only a fling or lust.

In the end the man kills himself because he couldn't have the girl he loved.

The girl cries herself to sleep every night for the rest of her life, alone, with the other half of her bed insufferably cold.

It was her mistake that got her here.

* * *

**AN:** Can't say I thought I would ever update this again. I thought I had completely given up on it. But I got so insanely bored today I read the few chapters I already had and decided to update it because I had a small idea. This is what came of it. I don't even obsess over Death Note anymore; it's Kingdom Hearts. But still. I'm glad I got to do something with this, whether it be unsatisfying or not.

If you still read this and still care, I am _so_ sorry for the multi-month wait on the update. If you want to give up on me and not wait for any more just take me off your alert list. I don't know how frequent updates will be to this. I think once in a while I'll do them just because I can and I can defintely promise that this would be a short story. I want to keep it under ten chapters. I'll just get it to a point where Mello and Near's feud cools down and Matt gets with Mels and Light accidentally dies because he starts trying to use Ryuk's notebook to kill people. Yeah. That's my plan. If I can do that, I will be the happiest person in the world because I am so un-impressed with this story.

Once again, if you reviewed it, THANK YOU. Reviews are always smiling. If you liked this, I'm sorry I don't have more faith in it. But I'm more than ecstatic you liked it.


End file.
